I'll Be Seeing You
by KBones
Summary: It was mostly dark in the room; a single lamp in the corner illuminated him. He sat in my favourite chair, one leg over the other. His hat was already hanging on my coat stand and his cane was resting beside him.


**So with my recently rediscovered love for the Batman francise you might be getting an influx of Batman francise related stories. So yeah, Riddler. I wanted to get across his more calm side but also his obsession with riddles and such, it was very hard to get a balance but I think I got it. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><em>I'll be Seeing You<em>

I knew what was happening before it even began.

No one told me what was going to happen, I just knew. There was that silence, not the comfortable silence that you get at night; this was the silence before something big. The calm before the storm as people say. I had just finished my work when I heard the sirens, the screams. I could smell fire in the air.

Arkham had a break out again.

It wasn't the first time, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Arkham was as corrupt as the criminals it contained. I casually locked up the library and started my walk home, no one would disturb me, I was _marked _as some people say, although there have been several times I have been kidnapped because of this, but right now the criminals of Gothem were more interested in destroying the police cruiser they managed to overturn. I paid them no attention and they returned the favour. With a sigh I climbed the stairs to my apartment.

I already knew he would come for me. That's why I was not surprised when I opened the door to my home and smelt the faint trace of whiskey in the air, I really should hide that bottle better. I closed the door and it locked with an almost silent click. I paid him no attention for the moment, hanging my coat up and put my bag down before finally confronting him.

It was mostly dark in the room; a single lamp in the corner illuminated him. He sat in my favourite chair, one leg over the other. His hat was already hanging on my coat stand and his cane was resting beside him. He had taken off his mask and it lay on the table next to a half full glass of whiskey.

"Edward" I said curtly, nodding my head slightly. Chocolate eyes met slate grey. He said nothing for a few moments before smirking.

"Claire." He replied just as curtly as me. There was a soft silence between us; I took these moments to study him. I frowned when I spotted red on green.

"You're hurt."

He scoffed and shrugged slightly, but did not deny it. With a sigh I fetched the first aid kit. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm not having you bleeding out on my favourite chair…again." I mumbled the last part to myself but I'm sure he heard. I saw a smile flash across his face. I sat on the edge of the chair, turned the lamp on, and took his face in my hands. His nose was crooked and a cut above his right eye. Good thing I did take that first aid course.

"I am going to have to reset your nose Edward. Otherwise it will heal as crooked as the games you rig."

His eyes sparkled slightly as he chuckled.

"I am in capable hands. Do what you must.-" He paused, I waited. "A young boy and his father were out playing football when they were caught at the bottom of a giant pileup. Both were injured and rushed to the hospital. They were wheeled into separate operating rooms and two doctors prepped up to work on them, one doctor for each patient. The doctor operating on the father got started right away, but the doctor assigned to the young boy stared at him in surprise. "I can´t operate on him!" the doctor exclaimed to the staff. 'That child is my son!' How can that be?"

There was a loud crack as I reset his nose. He let out a startled cry.

"The Doctor was his Mother." I said softly. He smiled, trying to ignore the pain that I just caused him.

"Correct."

There was another silence as I began to clean the cut above his eye; it was only disturbed with a wince of pain from Edward as I began to disinfect it. As I worked something caught his eye. He reached out and grabbed the pendant hanging from my silver chain gently.

"You kept it."

I felt my face flush.

"Of course I did Edward, you gave it to me." It was dangerous to wear, but of course, I did it anyway. He ran his thumb over the question mark, his insignia. He wouldn't tell her he got it specially made for her, but he assumed she already knew.

I shivered slightly as I felt his hand trail up the chain and rest on the back of my neck. I didn't resist as I felt the slight weight of him pushing me down, forcing me closer to him. I didn't resist as his lips crashed against mine, his hand becoming tangled in my hair. He began to kiss down my neck, his teeth scraping at the sensitive parts of my skin. I moan lightly, like putty in his hands. I know I should resist, I know I shouldn't be helping him. But I always do. I can't seem to tear myself away from him, I never can, I will always be his.

What does make me tear away from him is a knocking at my door. I hear him curse several times. I don't even stop to look back. I had to act fast. The knocking sounded a second time, this time more urgent. I reached the door and opened it slightly. A small group of policeman were at my door.

"Good Evening Miss Alden, sorry to disturb you but as you may know Arkham had a breakout and because you are a known ally of one of the escapees, one Edward Nygma, otherwise known as the Riddler, we have been ordered to search your home. So if you would kindly step aside."

I nod and close the door and rattle the chains slightly to make it sound like I was unlocking the door. I vaguely register Edward behind me grabbing his hat while kissing my cheek.

"I'll be seeing you, Claire." He whispered softly in my ear, I shivered and gently elbowed him in the stomach. He chuckled before slipping something in my pocket and then he was gone. I opened the door once again.

"Make yourselves at home Officers."

They entered without as much as another word. As I followed them I noticed several of my possessions had been moved about, of course they wouldn't notice they were looking for a person not a clue. Not a riddle. I smiled slightly. One of the Officers turned to me.

"Ma'am, when was the last time you saw Edward Nygma?" She watched me carefully; she must have majored in psychology or body language. I bit my lip slightly and frowned, trying to think of the last time I did see Edward, not including tonight.

"About a year and a half ago."

She nodded and jotted something down in her notebook. I just stood there, watching as the other Officers continued their search. I didn't notice I was still being watched myself.

"An interesting choice in jewellery Miss Alden, may I?" She reached out slightly. At first I recoiled, there was no way I would let her take my necklace. After a tense standoff I slowly nodded and she examined the pendant closely.

"It's a question mark? I thought it looked cool." I explained. I swear I saw her roll her eyes.

"I see. Well it definitely is a _unique _piece-"

Another Officer caught her attention; he gave her the all clear sign. She let go of the pendant and it hit my chest lightly. I smiled.

"Is that all Officers?"

The woman nodded and the group followed me to the door. They left without as much as a 'have a nice night.' The police could be so stuck up sometimes, if they even _think _you are in cohorts with a criminal they treat you like utter trash. I scoffed and sat down in my chair. I would go riddle hunting tomorrow. I will probably still be finding them well into next week. Who knows how long Edward had to mess around with my stuff, not that I mind. It was quite nice to have something to put my mind to work on. Especially when he was not around; I couldn't just start a debate with him when he dropped in my window like in the past. I grabbed the glass that was still there and took a sip, the whiskey burned my throat slightly, it was a nice feeling. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke to harsh sunlight in my face. I groaned and mumbled a few unintelligible words before forcing myself upright and closing the curtains with a sigh. After a few moments I put my hand in my pocket, almost forgetting the note was there. Perhaps it wasn't the best time to look at one of Edward's riddles, but I was always a bit too curious for my own good.<p>

_9 (1-20-23-8-1-25 15-21-18-6-1-25 5-20-20-5-18-12-1-25 15-18-4-23-1-25 9-19-23-1-25 5-20-8-1-25 1-21-19-5-3-1-25 15-6-23-1-25 15-19-20-13-1-25 15-6-23-1-25 5-20-8-1-25 9-19-3-15-18-4-4-1-25 9-14-23-1-25 5-20-8-1-25 15-18-12-4-23-1-25 1-19-23-1-25 5-12-12-23-1-25 1-19-23-1-25 15-19-20-13-1-25 15-6-23-1-25 5-20-8-1-25 15-15-16-5-18-1-20-9-15-14-3-1-25)_ _011110010110111101110101 _

I blinked a few times, is that binary at the end?

Edward, don't ever change.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Also that is an actual riddle I have coded and such. Who ever solves it first might get a little prize.**

**Also depending on how I feel, if people like this, I could continue this into a story. I do have it planned out.  
><strong>


End file.
